Alvin i Wiewiórki-Poker Face
Alvin i Wiewiórki-Poker Face-piosenka z 14.odcinka tego programu "Windows Movie Maker przedstawia".Więcej o piosence jest w 2.odcinku w wykonaniu Lady Gaga. Tekst: Mum mum mum mah Mum mum mum mah Mum mum mum mah Mum mum mum mah Mum mum mum mah I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas please. Fold 'em, let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it) Luck and intution play the cards with spades to start And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh I'll get him hot, show him what I've got Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh, I'll get him hot, show him what I've got Can't read my, Can't read my No he can't read my poker face (she's got me like nobody) Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read my poker face (she's got me like nobody) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be A little gambling is fun when you're with me (I love it) Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, fun Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-ohh-oh-oh I'll get him hot, show him what I've got Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-ohh-oh-oh, I'll get him hot, show him what I've got Can't read my, Can't read my No he can't read my poker face (she's got me like nobody) Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read my poker face (she's got me like nobody) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) I won't tell you that I love you Kiss or hug you Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunnin Just like a chick in the casino Take your bank before I pay you out I promise this, promises Check this hand cause I'm marvelous Can't read my, Can't read my No he can't read my poker face (she's got me like nobody) Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read my poker face (she's got me like nobody) Can't read my, Can't read my No he can't read my poker face (she's got me like nobody) Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read my poker face (she's got me like nobody) Can't read my, Can't read my No he can't read my poker face (she's got me like nobody) Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read my poker face (she's got me like nobody) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (she's got me like nobody) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah)